


Little Thieves

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [15]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Dark Elves, Elves, Gen, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: What if the Ambarussa were not part of the sons of Feanor but rather are a young pair of Moriquendi Elves. That have hard lives and to survive they must do what to; including stealing. Yet, their simple lives are uprooted when they steal from the wrong group.





	Little Thieves

Two figures wearing lightweight armor and dark clothes. Their hoods were pulled over their heads and a cloth mask over their mouths. Only their eyes were shown as they kept low to the ground. 

One of the two turned to the other and gave them a slight look. The other one smirked a bit and nodded. When the two did this they never had to worry about talking to each other about a plan. They just always knew what the other was thinking about. They stood up together and carefully walked down the slop staying to the shadows. They stopped at the very edge of the camp, which was pretty big and there still were a lot of elves awake. 

Yet, for them, it was not a problem. Just stay to the shadows and be quick. Which that they were very quick. Moving from one tent to another. They both were in surprised at some of them since tents they maybe but inside looked like a small house. Two of them were a mess of crafting tools. They then came to a tent that was a bit more away from the others. He looked at his partner and they nodded. The two took off then keeping their distance and made sure they kept their footsteps light. They got to the tent and saw that there was a lantern inside but no shadows moving around. They lifted up one part of the tent and rolled inside. 

They smiled at each other and went off to grab the gold that was there. They put what they could find into their bags. Yet, they both looked up as they heard voices and footsteps. One of them sounded very annoyed and the other was calmer but sounded stressed. They looked at each other with worry and looked around for a place to hide. One of them dove under a small table that was set up in the tent and the other hid behind a box. 

The two voices they heard walked into the tent. They both had dark hair but one wore dark red, black, and gold. The other one wore much more simple blue tunic. "Come on Caranthir. Just ignore him," One of them said. 

"Ignore him? After that?" Snapped Caranthir with a glare. 

"Try too?" Offered the other one. "Mamil and Atar are both out scouting the area. The least the rest of us can do is try not to kill each other while they are gone. 

Caranthir rolled his eyes and said, "Please. Maglor this for us is normalcy." 

Maglor shook his head and asked, "That may be true but can you at least hold back your annoyance towards Kurvo?"

Caranthir just glared a bit more and mumbled something that the twins both were pretty sure was a curse. Yet, they needed to figure out how to get out of there. Yet, they both froze as Maglor sat on the floor by the table. Maglor just shook his head and looked over a bit and seemed to freeze as well as he did not expect to have a pair of green eyes to meet his. 

"Kano?" Caranthir asked seeing his brother's face. Yet, he jumped as a figure rolled out from under the table and kicked Maglor right in the jaw causing Maglor to fall backward. Caranthir jumped up but suddenly a blanket was thrown over his head as he was about to move at the figure. 

"Ambarussa! Come on!" Caranthir heard a voice call as he felt something slam against him with full weight. 

Maglor was knocked down again just as he sat up by the other figure as the two bolted from the tent. He groaned a bit but rolled to his feet and moved outside followed by Caranthir who still was tangled in the blanket. Yet, the two figures seemed to be gone. 

"Theives?" Caranthir asked as he pulled off the blanket from himself. 

"I guess so," Maglor replied as he looked out into the darkness. "If Atar finds about this we may be dead...find Maedhors and Celegorm. Let's try to find those thieves." 

* * *

"That was way to close Amrod," One of them said as he pulled off their hood and mask. 

Amrod sat down and pulled off his hood and his mask. "Don't I know it, Amras. Yet, look at it like this, what we got could have us live really well." 

"True," Amras said as he sat down by his twin. 

"Clever idea with the blanket," Amrod then said. 

Amras gave a little bow to his head and said, "It was but that kick was really good. Did you see his face." 

"He looked very surprised," Amrod said.

"They both did," Amras said. They both looked at each other and started laughing. They stopped and Amras stood up and said, "Come on. We should try to head back to our camp." 

"Right," Amrod said as he jumped up and the two started walking back to their campsite. It did not take them so long to reach their campsite that was hidden by trees in some trees. It was a sort of fort that had a floor, a large cloth that hung over them as a roof, it had a too small areas to hid things in, and a small hole that could be used to make fires in. The hole was made in such a way where they could light a fire without worrying about burning everything down. It was their small little camp that they set up months ago but currently, it was what they called; home.

"We will eat well tonight," Amras said as he pulled out a wrapped thing of meat he grabbed from a tent. He pulled out some bread, fruit and a bottle of what they both agreed to be wine. 

Amrod sat down by Amras and looked over all the food they stole. "This is perfect, we just need to slip all this up so we can have some for the rest of the week. Then we don't have to worry about hunting." 

"You read my mind," Amras said with a light chuckle. Amrod chuckled as well and the two sorted out the food and hid the rest so they can have it later.

"So what first? Do we eat? Or do sort out the other things we got?" Armod asked. 

Amras laughed and said, "Come on. We haven't eaten anything good for who knows how long." 

"Hey. Our cooking skills are not that bad," Amrod replied as he smirked. 

"It's not our cooking skills it's that our diet is limited to fruit and things we can hunt," Amras replied. 

"True, true," Amrod said as he chuckled. Amras smirked as he unwrapped some meat and set it between them. Amrod grinned at his twin as he got a small fire for them going. He sat back next to his brother as Amras set out some more of the food for them. 

"Smells good," He replied as he picked up a bit. He took a bite and his eyes widened. "Ambarussa! You need to try this!" He gasped his eyes wide. 

Amras took the bit of meat from his brother ate it. His eyes widened and he grinned. "Wow! That's fantastic!" He replied.

"I know! It's amazing!" Amrod said. 

"I have not had anything this good in ages!" Amras giggled as he said falling back a bit.

"Careful," Amrod said as he sat forward and pulled his brother up. "Let's try the other food."

He picked up one loaf of bread and broke it in half. He handed one part to Amras and took the other part. They both ate it a bit and both grinned, they both hadn't had any this kind of amazing food in years.

They both divided up the rest of the food and opened the bottle and Amras took a sip. He choked a bit and said, "That's strong." 

Amrod took it and sipped it. He blinked and coughed a bit. "Wow. That is strong...I am going to see if we have anything to drink out of." 

"Will do," Amras replied as he settled down and grabbed a folded blanket and wrapped it around himself. Amrod soon sat next to him and grabbed another blanket. The twins he enjoyed an amazing meal that could only dream about.

"Hey. Amrod?" Amras asked after the finished eating and we're getting ready to get some sleep.

"Hmm?" Amrod asked as he fluffed a rolled-up jacket that was being used as a pillow.

"I wish things were easier for us, I am not asking for much. Maybe a bed to sleep in." Amras said with a sigh.

"Good food," Amrod added.

"Fresh clothes," Amras said.

"Sounds good," Amrod sighed as he laid down.

"We should not worry. I think that good things are coming our way." He said.

"And if there aren't good things we can do what we always do," Amras said.

"Of course," Amrod replied with a light giggle. Amras then yawned and closed up his eyes. "Well. Night."

"Night," Amrod replied as he curled up next to Amras who already began dozing off. Then within a few moments, they both were asleep.

* * *

Amrod sat up as he heard shouting, he looked at Amras and shook his shoulder gently. Amras blinked as he heard the noise as well and sat up. The two looked at each other and realized that one of the traps they set caught something that was by their camp. By the sound of it a few somethings. They climbed down the tree and recognized two of the elves that they stole from last night. There was another one there that looked similar to them.

"Curufin! I warned you something looked strange!" Snapped Caranthir.

"How was I supposed to know to listen to you?" Curufin replied.

"For all the love of the Valar. Will you two stop arguing or I'll get close to screaming." Maglor replied. Yet, the net they were stuck in turned he laid eyes at the two identical elves staring up at them.

"Wow." Amras and Amrod said togeather. "I think I have heard a dying bear that was quieter,"

"Dear Mandos...there are TWO of you," Curufin said.

Amras and Amrod looked at each other and back at the three hanging there. Together they said, "No. Just one, you must be seeing things."

Maglor blinked as he heard them speak at the exact same time. His musical brain went right to _wow. Nice harmony. _Yet, he shook that off and said, "let us down. "

"Why?" Amras said folding his arms.

"Or else!" Snapped Caranthir glaring at them.

"Else nothing," Amrod said. "We made that so if anything ever gets caught in it only we can let it down."

"And why would we let down the net of those who are after us." Added Amras.

"Look here, you little thieves!" Caranthir snapped. "You will let us down or regret it."

"Shove a sock in it," Amrod said.

"We are used to threats," Amras added.

"And they mean nothing to us," Amrod finished.

"Okay. How are you two doing that?" Maglor asked. For the moment ignoring being caught in the net and stalling.

"Do what?" They asked together.

"The sentence thing. Either saying them together or finishing them?" Asked Maglor as he gave a slight kick to Curufin who was about to yell at him for just talking with the thieves. For someone who was so much like their father in many ways. Curufin also often lost his full brain to think about the whole picture.

"It's a twin thing," Amras said as he got a nod from Amrod.

"So you two are twins," Maglor said. 

Amras and Amrod looked at each and up at Maglor and with the most serious of expressions said, "No. Really? Us? twins! You mush be joking."

"That's a bit frightening," Caranthir muttered. Yet, he saw what Maglor was doing and hopped it worked.

Maglor then watched the two walk away and talk quietly with each other. There was a point Maglor saw them stop talking and just gave each other long looks. They then looked up at them and talked for a few moments more. Yet, they stopped as they heard a laugh.

"Guys. You do know that if you all would have waited just a bit I could have told you there was traps." An elf said who was tall with long fair hair. He was standing next to a red-haired giant with folded arms.

"Celegorm go jump off a cliff!" Caranthir said.

"Wow. Very clever," Celegorm said chuckling.

The red haired elf rolled his eyes and walked over to twins who had their hands on their daggers. They both saw this elf was suprised to see just how young their robbers were. Yet, he put a hand on his sword and said, "let them go and return what you stole."

The twins gave each other a look but they pulled out their dagger's out. The tall elf sighed and looked at Celegorm who still looked rather amused. Yet, he walked over to the tall elf and said, "Come on you two. You two will be no match for us." 

The twins looked at each other and then back at the two older elves. They stood firm and Celegorm sighed and pulled out his sword. "Okay. If that's the way you want it." He said. However, the twins backed up and Celegorm just took one more step causing him to step right into another trap they have laid out. The rope caught Celegorm's ankle and dragged him high into the tree. He yelled a few curses and tried to cut the rope that had his ankle but the angle he was it was bad, so all he could do was hang there and move around wildly. 

This, however, caused Curufin and Caranthir to start chuckling. Maglor just stayed quiet and made eye contact with the tall elves. Who let out a long breath and just wore an expression that told the twins he was just done with everyone. He turned his attention on them and said, "Come on. This is getting old,"

"Not for us," Amras said.

The tall elf just looked at them as he drew his sword. Amras and Amrod looked at each other and nodded. They broke away from standing right by each other having Amras running straight at him. While Amrod ran around the tree and was attacking the tall elf's side. 

"Maedhros!" Called Maglor in a warning. Maedhros saw what they were doing and blocked Amras and pulled a knife he had from his shoe and blacked Amrod's attack. The two jumped back a bit as Maedhros straightened up. It was then the net holding Maglor, Curufin, and Caranthir broke or rather was cut. Maglor was staying quiet and just focusing on getting the knife he kept by him to get the ropes cut. He also was the only one that landed on his feet the other two had a hard land on their backsides. 

Caranthir stood up annoyed and walked over to stand with Maedhros. Maglor did the same but Curufin went to mess with Celegorm as he worked on a way to get him down. He could not help but give these thieves some credit. These traps were set in a way where they were invisible from the eye and the rope to cut them were just has hidden. 

Now with Maedhros standing with, Maglor, and Caranthir. Amras and Amrod looked at each other getting the same feeling that they stole from the wrong people. They backed up a bit and but stayed firm. They knew they couldn't fight this, they had to get out somehow. Yet, the question was just how. 

Maglor leaned over to Maedhros and whispered something. He nodded a bit and cast a look at the two red-haired thieves. Maglor did say that the thieves were a bit on the shorter side but they did not expect them to be as young as they were. 

"Look. Just had over our stuff brats," Caranthir said. 

"Brats!?" Echoed the twins together as they gave Caranthir a strong glare. A laugh suddenly filled the area, the five brothers looked around but the twins froze in place a shared another look. 

A tall elf suddenly walked into the area chuckling seemingly very amused at this whole scene. Yet, his amusement that shown in his eyes seemed to be dark and mixed with something else. His black did fall over his face but rather it seemed floated there. His eyes were dark perhaps a shade blue yet it was hard to tell. His face was unearthly pale and the way he held his body was a bit off-putting. He walked over to stand at the edge of the group and he let out one last chuckle before he said, "My. My. My. This is rather interesting," 

"What do you want Moreserce?" Asked Amras. He did his best to keep his voice steady, he did not want to deal with this plus the elves they just robbed. Yet, he did not want to deal with this lunatic more. 

"Aww...You sound upset to see me," He said with fake hurt in his voice. Yet, he just laughed and turned his eyes away from the two and looked at the other elves. 

"Wow. So you are the elves who sailed from...what's the name of that place that those false 'gods' rule?" He asked as he snapped his fingers. "Ah. Valinor. That's it." 

"Who are you?" Asked Maedhros turning to look at the elf.

"Me? Moreserce, at your most humble of survives." He said doing an exaggerated bow. "And you are Maedhros. The eldest son of Feanor who from what I heard is quite insane in the brain." 

"You dare," Missed Curufin as he pointed his sword right at Moreserce's throat. His brain just skipped over the fact that he **knew **whothey were even though they have been here for a just month. It was nearly impossible for him to know who they were. 

"I dare," The elf replied as he reached up and grabbed Curufin's sword with his gloved hand. He just moved it to the side ignoring the fact that the sword had cut into his hand. He smirked at Curufin's look of surprise. "Now. I came here to have a word with these two but seeing as you are trying to get back what they stole. Go ahead and finish with what you need to." He turned and walked to a tree and leaned against it crossing his arms and tilting his head to one side. 

The twins shared a very worried look but it was not just worry that was there; there was fear. Maedhros saw it and looked at his brothers who also did. Well except Curufin who still was glaring at the elf. Maedhros looked over and asked, "and how is it that you know who we are? We have just come here and besides, now have not made any contact with the elves who live here." 

"Well. Aren't you perceptive," Moreserce said. "Well if you must know I work periodically with Mairon and Melkor. I also have-" 

He did not finish his sentence before Curufin and this time Celegorm had their swords to his throat. The others had their weapons out looking at him with narrowed eyes. He just looked at them and chuckled lightly. "I did not finish but I guess since I even know the two that silly oath you swore will make you try to kill me." He said. 

Moreserce moved and the brothers were not sure what happened but Celegorm and Curufin were laying on the ground and Moreserce just dusted himself off. He straightened and smirked and said, "Well if you are going to focus on me I'll just take what I am owed and leave." 

"Owed! Moreserce! We owe you nothing!" Said Amras. 

"You took everything from us when you and Martadur left us for dead." Amrod finished for his twin. 

He waved his hand and said, "We did not take everything. We did not take your clothes." 

"Just everything else," Amrod said. 

"Yes. Since that's what you owed," He replied. "And now since we did leave you alive you owe us the rest. Well, at least what's left after they take their stuff back. Then I'll be taking the rest." 

"Why are you so bent on seeing us dead?" Amras asked bitterly under his voice. Yet, he heard and grabbed Amras by the neck and slammed him harshly into the tree.

"Hey!" Amrod shouted and tried to get Moreserce to let go of his brother. Yet, the other elf just used his other hand to slap Amrod across the face sending him to the ground. He then looked back at Amras who was struggling and trying to breathe. 

He just laughed and let Amras go, the elf dropped to the ground and chuckled. "Since I enjoy watching those who have a fire fade to nothing." He said calmly. 

He then gasped as he felt pain flare through him and jumped back holding his arm. The one to make this strike was Maglor. Who looked ticked beyond measure and this was a hard thing to do. He was hard to make upset but this seemed to get him there. 

Moreserce looked at his wound and laughed. "Well. This is going to be so fun, well I will be leaving. See you all around." He said as he stood up and walked into the shadows. The shadows seemed to swallow him and he just seemed to be gone. Maglor looked over at the two twins, Amrod was by his brother's side helping sit up. Amras was holding his head with a pained expression. 

Maglor walked over to them and bent down. "I take it you don't work with him or Melkor?" He asked. 

"You must have something other than a brain in there if you think we will want to work with them," Amrod said. 

"Then why did he say-" Began Curufin but Amras looked up and said, "Since we were forced to work with him and his insane partner." 

"It was that or let us be robbed and killed really painfully." Amrod finished. 

"And not like we had a choice," Amras added. Maglor looked at his brothers and they just were unsure what to do with this. When they got robbed they did not expect this whole situation to play out. They looked at Maedhros who just seemed at a loss of what to do. Maglor decided to take control of this situation and looked at the twins and said, "Come with us." 

"What?" Amrod and Amras answered togeather. 

"We are not going to hurt you," Maglor said. "We just want to talk with you both." 

They looked at Maglor with a hesitated look. Curufin grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up speaking to him in Feanorain Quenya or rather snapping at him in that language. 

Maglor rolled his eyes and replied in the same language. The others seemed to join into this conversation. The twins looked at each other as they listened to the language. 

"Are you speaking in a language that is based off numbers and an ancient version of the old Telerin language?" asked Amrod. 

The caused all the brothers to stop and looked at them in surprise. Feanor made a language just for those of his house to understand. They knew what it was based off but whenever they spoke it no one else knew it. They just assumed Feanor wrote it from scratch, it was only his wife and sons knew what he based it off of.

"How in the stars did you know that?" Asked Curufin who looked thrown off. 

"Since some of the words sounded like old Telerin but slightly different and it would make sence if someone used it for another language and numbers are the next best thing to mix with it. So." Amras answered as he held his but his voice trailed off as he groaned and held his head. It seemed when he was slammed into the tree it did hurt his head. It was clear that Amrod was hurt form that encounters as well since his cheek was bruised and slightly swollen now.

The sons of Feanor all looked at each other and then back the twins. They were smart and quick. They needed to talk to them back at camp. The question was how to convince them to come with them. Maglor bent down and said, "Please. We are not going to hurt you, just come with us...we can patch up those wounds he gave you." 

The twins looked at each other and then back at Maglor who offered them a kind smile. They then sighed and stood up. They knew they could easily be forced to come with them so why not just agree for right now. 

As they started walking to the camp Maedhros just looked at Maglor and shook his head. He understood his brother's logic to bring them to the camp. They clearly knew who that elf was who knew Melkor and these twins clearly did not work for them. Yet, they most likely had information about it. The only thing he was concerned about was what their father was going to think. He was not worried about their mother, she would most likely show these twins kindness and agree with what Maglor came up with. 

He shook his head and started wondering what they were dragging themselves into by bringing these two into the camp.

* * *

"What do you think they are talking about?" Amrod asked looking at his twin who was gently rubbing the back of the bandage that was around his head. 

"Who knows," Amras replied with a sigh. "What I am more worried about is about Moreserce," He said. 

"Yeah. How did he find us?" Amrod asked. 

"It's Moreserce. You really want to ask that question?" Amras asked. 

"Not really," Amrod replied with a slight sigh as he walked and sat down by Amras. They were waiting in a tent and Maglor stayed there as a healer that was there checked over their wounds. Yet, they brushed the healer off and took of their wounds themselves. Maglor then left to go with his other brothers to talk to their partners they said. Well, he did along with Maedhros, they did see that Celegorm was left outside as a guard they guessed. They were not sure where the others were but they chose not to question it. 

"Some mess we got ourselves into?" Asked Amrod. 

"We got out of worse," Amras replied as he laid against his brother's shoulder. 

"Yep," Amrod replied with a nod. He then leaned his head on Amras. They both were curious as too why they were brought here. 

"We can look at the bright side," Amrod then said after a few moments. 

"Right. We may have found guys who are insane but are not bent are torture and are sadistic" Amras said. 

"Right. It's a new discovery," Amrod added. 

"should be documented," Amras finished. The two looked at each other and giggled in amusement. Yet, despite the humor, they both were glad that there were others around who seemed to dislike Moreserce and those who he works or worked with periodically. 

* * *

Feanor looked at Maglor and Meadhros with a raised eyebrow. Nerdanel looked at them with a thoughtful expression. "You are sure that these _elfings_ know who this Moreserce, is?" Feanor asked his sons. 

They nodded and Maedhros said, "They seem to be pretty frightened of him. So it is very likely that they work with him." 

Feanor just gave a nod and stood up but stopped Feanor and said, "If you are going to question them I am coming with you. Considering the story these boys do not need someone towering over them commanding to know everything they know about someone who clearly had hurt them in the past." 

Feanor opened his mouth but closed sighed and said, "Fine." As he saw the glare that Nerdanel presented him with. Maglor and Maedhros just shared a little look but stepped aside letting their parents out. The four of them walked to the tent was Celegorm was outside.

He stood up as they came over and Feanor just walked in. Nerdanel thanked him and stepped in after Feanor. Celegorm, Maglor, and Maedhros all stayed outside the tent and carefully listened in.

Inside the tent, Amrod sat up more and shoved Amras awake as Nerdanel came in with Feanor. They eyed at each other and but kept their main focus on the two older elves before them. Nerdanel looked at them with a bit of pity, she walked over to Amras and Amrod kneeling down in front of them. 

"How is your head?" She asked Amras gently. 

Amras looked suprised with Amrod and they looked at each other bad back at her. "Uh. Hurts a little." He said. Nerdanel nodded and looked at Amrod and asked, "And your cheek?" 

Amrod blinked and said, "Uh. It's okay. A bit sore." 

Amras nodded a bit absentmindedly in a greement, they always had a very strong connection to each other. Often when one was hurt the other was a bit stiff or sore. Which was the case right now, Amras head hurt a bit and his cheek felt a bit strange but as for Amrod his cheek hurt some and his head felt a little weird. Yet, they were used to it but what they were not used to was someone asking if they were alright. They have not been used to that show of kindness in some time. 

Nerdanel just nodded and said, "I am Nerdanel and this is my husband Feanor." 

Amras and Amrod looked at each other and said together, "We are Ambarussa." 

"You have the same name?" Feanor asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Well no," 

"and yes." 

"We have separate names." 

"and we do have one name for both of us." 

"yet when meeting new people" 

"We prefer using the name that we share." They said switching off every other line. Feanor just blinked at that and Nerdanel chuckled lightly. 

"Alright. Ambarussa, I have something to ask you." Nerdanel said taking over the questioning completely from Feanor. "That elf. Moreserce. Who is he exactly?"

The twins looked at each other and then at her. Then together they said, "An insane sadistic lunatic who has to much time on his hands."

"We will need something more than that," Feanor said. 

The twins sigh and look at each other. They had to tell them who he was. They did not want to since it will bring up painful memories for them both. Yet, there was nothing they can do really. So, they took a breath and Amras started off, "Moreserce and his partner Martadur are two Moriquendi elves. They are leaders a group of elves that work as thieves, spies, and assassins." 

"All that kind of stuff. They both had a few run-ins with Marion and Melkor. Yet, we know nothing about that." Amrod said.

"I don't want to know anything about those two *intense elvish curse word* idiots," Amras added under his breath after Amrod said. Amrod gave a nod of agreement and Nerdanel looked at them a bit suprised at the curse word. Yet, Feanor could not help but smirk at two elflings calling them that. 

"Anyway. They work with them periodically but they want to be paid for any work they do." Amrod said continuing with who these two elves where. "Yet, the reason why they even do work is that because Martadur and Moreserce both found a way to do things that are well...unnatural." 

"Like knowing things they shouldn't," Amras said. "Or seeing things before they happen." 

"They also are very fast and smart," Amrod added. 

"And insanity cruel and sadistic," Amras added with a bit of a shiver. 

"That is it?" Feanor asked. 

"That's a lot of it," Amrod said. 

"We do not know everything about them. The only one knows anything about those two beside themselves is-" But Amras stopped speaking and looked down. Amrod leaned into him as he stopped. 

"Who?" He asked them. 

"No one that can be of any help." The twins said together. 

Feanor looked at Nerdanel who was looking at the twins with a bit of pity. Feanor then looked at the two and asked, "How do you two know them?" 

Both twins looked angry and very bitter. "Since our idiot father abounded us and they found us and gave us a choice. Die or come with them." They said at the same time again. 

Nerdanel felt a sting of pain for two elves. In a gentle voice, she asked, "What happened to your mother?" 

"Died when we were born," Amras said. It was that that got Feanor, he clenched his fist slightly but relaxed it after a moment. He looked at the twins and saw that they looked worn out and a bit hungry. 

"Stay here until tomorrow morning. Someone will bring food for you and after a few more questions you can stay here or go back to what you were doing." Feanor said. Then with that he turned and left. Nerdanel looked after Feanor with a question. She smiled at the twins before she turned and left to ask Feanor what just happened. 

It seemed Maedhros, Maglor, and Celegorm had the same question as they moved to the side as Feanor just walked out of the tent. The brothers looked at each other as their Mother followed Feanor. After a few moments, the twins stuck their head outside the tent and asked. "What was that?" 

"Not a clue," Maedhros replied with a shake of his head. The twins looked at each other and shrugged. They went back into the tent and sat down on the bed that was there. 

"Strange," They both said together. They looked up though as Maglor came in. 

"Are you two okay?" He asked. 

"Meaning?" Amras asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Well considering you guys have some past with this sadist as you say. Then you run into him again, then have to talk about it...well it would bother anyone." He said. 

Amrod shook his head and said, "It's fine...today he seemed less harsh." 

"That was less harsh?" Maglor asked. 

"For him?" asked Amras.

"Completely," Amrod answered. "Plus. We are okay. We have hard worse days than this." 

"You poor guys," Maglor said feeling himself getting a bit emotional. 

Amras and Amrod looked at each other and up at. "It's fine...it's not like your the one who beat us senseless," Amrod said.

"Wait. Beat you?" Maglor asked.

"We are thick-headed, stubborn, and probably too smart for our own good." Said Amrod. "Moreserce and Martadur didn't like that when we had to follow them around."

"They also did not like us taking half their wine and filling the rest with water," Amras said.

Amrod smirked and said, "The others didn't notice when we did it to them."

"Hard to find good help," Amras said with a smirk.

"Wait. Enough with jokes and finishing each other's sentences. If they hurt you why follow them?" Maglor asked.

The twins looked at each other and Amras said, "Not like we had any other place we can go. Our father left us, we never met our mother. Also, they had a third leader that wasn't a sadistic idiot. He was nice and felt bad for us. So while he was around life was alright. He was the one who taught us how to steal, hunt, and everything we needed to know to survive. He is why we stayed, yeah things were hard when he wasn't around but what can you do." 

Maglor opened his mouth but loud grumbling cut him off as the tent flaps flew open. In walked a soaking went Caranthir, Curufin was with him who was chuckling with an amused expression. Celegorm could be heard outside the tent dying of laughter. 

"You!" He hissed looking at the twins. 

"Oh. Looks you tired to take our stuff," Amrod said. 

"Take _your_ stuff! I was getting back what you stole from us!" He snapped. "Well, I was trying to before the trap you set sent me flying out of that tree and into a stream!" 

"Well, no one ever really came across our camp before so we never knew how far it would send someone," Amras said. 

"Speaking of how did you two make that trap?" Curufin asked who was intrigued by the craftsmen ship of the trap. "I have not seen anything like it." 

Amras and Amrod shaped another look. They said nothing to each other for a few moments before looking back to Curufin. The two switched off explaining how they did it as Caranthir left the tent to go either dry off or find Maedhros to complain to. A bit later Curufin left the tent going over what they told him and going through how they just used trees, branches, and rope for a trap that sent Caranthir catapulting into that river. Now after he knew how they did it he ran to tell Feanor about the trap they set up. 

"They are weird," Amrod said. 

"You have no idea," Maglor groaned rubbing his face. 

"All of you are brothers?" Armas asked. 

"Yeah." He replied. "How can you tell?" 

"Only brothers will laugh openly at another's pain like that." Amras and Amrod said togeather. "Or have the reaction you did when we said they are weird." 

"You two pick up on a lot," Maglor said. 

"Both a gift," Amras said. 

"And a curse," Added Amrod. 

"Do you always do that?" Maglor asked. "With the sentences? Either switching off or speaking together." 

"We do not know what you mean." The twins said together with a grin. Maglor winced seeing he walked right into that one. Just then an elf came in with some food for the twins, their eyes widened at it as it was placed down. 

"You two don't get a lot of good food do you?" Maglor asked. 

"Nope," Amras said as he took a bite. 

"Yeah. Our cooking is not bad...but we don't have any seasonings or anything spices." Amrod said. 

"So our food is pretty bland," Amras added. 

Maglor nodded feeling even worse for these twin boys. He left the tent leaving them to eat in peace. He went to were Feanor and Nerdanel were speaking to tell them the other things that the twins told him. 

Yet, when he got there he found Curufin there telling Feanor about the trap. Feanor was listening intnetly as Curufin explained what happened. Maglor went over to his mother and tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Yes?" She asked. 

"I went in when you left to ask them how they were doing with everything. We got to talking they told me a bit more about the two elves." He said. He then told her what the twins told him. Nerdanel listened and shook her head as he retold her what the boys told him. 

"Those poor boys," She said gently. She turned to Feanor and Curufin who (for once) had stopped discussing craft and were listening in to what Maglor was saying. 

"They are staying," She said. 

"I agree but it is there-" Feanor began but was cut off. 

"This elf clearly hurt them in the past and based on what our sons told us is after these boys again." She said. 

"Yes but-" Feanor tried again 

"Furthermore..." Yet Curufin and Maglor did not stay to hear the rest as they had walked away knowing full well that listening to their parents argue will do nothing. 

Curufin looked at Maglor's face as they walked away. He was pretty sure that his brother was close to plotting murder in the near future. Finding out what happened to these boys also just rubbed Curufin the wrong way. The fact these two elves worked for Melkor just added to the fact they wanted to kill them.

* * *

"He told you?" Amras asked. It was the next morning and Nerdanel and Feanor were back it the boy's tent speaking with them.

"Yes," Nerdanel replied. "I hope you do not mind." 

The twins shrugged. "We do not care. It happened years ago, our wounds healed."

"Yes but you still seem afraid of him," She said gently. 

The twins looked at each other and then down at the ground. Neither one spoke for a few moments. Yet, Amras looked up and said, "Well both of them are pretty scary. They have ways of getting in your head and just under your skin. They care nothing if one of their own dies, the elves that follow them are just after the promise of being well rewarded."

"We...do have a long history with them that is pretty unpleasant so...yeah. We are still scared of them." 

"And if you do run into him again?" Feanor asked before Nerdanel could stop him. 

Both twins looked at each other with fear, their tough expressions were breaking a bit under everything that has happened. They did not answer the question they just pressed close to each other and looked down at the ground.

Nerdanel sent a bit of a glare at him before going closer to the twins more. She spoke softly to them, "It is alright to be scared," She said. "You two must have been through so much." 

She was met with silent nods. "Yet, you two are very brave to be able to live on your own like that." She said gently. 

Amras brushes a silent tear away from his eye before looking up at the two older elves and asked, "What do you want from us? My brother and I are sorry we stole from you and we did not want to be trouble." 

"We just wanted to eat," Amrod said. 

"We are not mad," She said. "We are here since we are trying to see new land and reclaim something that was stolen from us not too long ago. We are not upset about the food that was taken considering what you two are telling us it is understandable that you had to steal some food and a few other things to live off of." 

"What does that have to do with us?" Amras asked. 

"The one who stole from us is Morgoth or Melkor as you would know him," Feanor said bitterness in his voice. 

The twins suddenly got a look of understanding. Since they knew two elves who knew Melkor they wanted to know about them so they try going to them to find out about the former Valar. Amrod looked at the two older elves and asked, "Can my brother and I talk for a few moments...alone?" 

"Of course," Nerdanel said before Feanor could say anything else. She stood up and shover Feanor out of the tent. Once they were outside she slapped him a bit. 

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked. 

"_And if you do run into him again?" _She repeated. "They are clearly afraid of those two! How could you ask that." 

"I didn't think it would get them like that," Feanor replied. "They seemed to be handling their run-in with him very well so-" 

"Feanor." She said cutting him off. "You should try judging things with a more caring hand instead of trying to get everything answered right then. These boys will not tell us everything they know and we can not ask that of them. If we do we may be forcing them to relive hard memories for them, despite what they say." 

"Alright," Feanor sighed. 

Amras stuck his head out and said, "Okay. We talked somethings over, can you two come back in?" 

"Yes," Nerdanel replied going into the tent with Feanor. 

* * *

After a very very long talk with the twin elves, Nerdanel and Feanor were sitting in their tent quietly. They were quiet processing the long story they were just told by the boys. By this point, it even seemed Nerdanel who was calm and level headed was ready to hunt down those two monsters herself. 

Feanor looked at her as she was sitting there and said, "Well. What do you think?" 

"I think letting them stay is a good idea since if they did leave and those _arauco's_ got their hands on them I will never forgive myself." She replied. "And you already did offer them a place. Plus aren't we also on a quest for revenge? We do not have any right to stop others from that," 

Feanor just nodded understanding his wive's words. He looked down as he thought about the two elves. His hatred of the Valar now just grew, leaving the elves that didn't want to follow them with anything to protect them? He could easily blame what happened to those two on them since if the valar had done something to help these elves. Moreserce and his ally most likely would not have done what they did. He also felt for the two boys since he had lost his mother as did the boys lost theirs before they even knew them. 

Feanor looked up at Nerdanel as she said, "Feanor. I know we do want another child, a daughter, and I know these two are not daughters. Yet, they have no one else. The only one they said to have ever had is dead and I do not think it is enough to just let them stay. They only told us this full story in hopes that we will allow them to come with us. They need those that can care for them." 

"Are you saying we should adopt them?" Feanor asked. 

"I am," She said. "They have nowhere else to go and they will be staying with us and will need someone to keep an eye on them. We are letting them stay but letting them stay and taking them in are two different things." 

Feanor looked at her and sat back thinking quietly. He then sighed and said, "If they will have us then-" 

He was cut off by Nerdanel hugging him tightly. After that moment of surprise faded he hugged back his wife. The two then stood up and went to speak to the twins once more. 

* * *

"You two adopted them," Caranthir said as he and his brothers were seated in their parent's tent. The sons of Feanor knew that their parents were discussing a lot of different things with each other and those boys. 

"Yes," Nerdenal said. "They had nowhere else to go and no one else to look after them." 

The brothers looked at each other they could tell that there was something more to this adoption. Curufin looked at them and asked, "What is it you two are not telling us?" 

Feanor and Nerdenal shared a quick look. Feanor looked to his sons and said, "We have told them we will not tell anyone." 

"Well we are technically their brothers now so don't we-" Curufin began he stopped as he saw the look on his parent's faces. 

"They had no one else," Nerdanel said. 

"_Mamil,_" Maedhros said before any of his brothers could say anymore. "You or _Atar_ do not have to explain your reasoning for this choice. We understand and respect your decision." 

Nerdanel smiled and said, "Thank you Nelyo."

"Of course," He replied kicking Curufin hard in the shin under the table to stop him from asking any questions. He silently thanked Maglor with a look since it seemed Maglor was able to keep Caranthir quiet with a well-placed kick as well. 

After a few moments, the brothers were alone and Maedhros ran a hand through his hair. He winced a bit as Curufin punched his arm. "That was for kicking me! Speaking of why in Valinor did you kick me!" He snapped. 

"Didn't you see them?" Meadhros asked. "Our father's hands were shaking just slightly. Mamil looked a bit pale. Clearly there is something more to this than we know and if they did not tell us once we came in than we are not meant to know right now." 

"As well as we all know those two have told us everything," Maglor said. "Whatever they were hiding they told our parents." 

"Yet. If we are going to be their brothers we have a right to know," Said Curufin. 

"Oh. Just like we have a right to know all **your** secrets?" Asked Maedhros raising an eyebrow. 

Curufin glared at his older brother and said, "Alright. Alright." 

"Plus shouldn't you be glade that you are no longer the youngest or are you just upset that your spotlight for atar will be taken away?" Asked Celegorm looking at Curufin. 

"Will you be quiet. I said okay, I hear what you guys are saying." He replied holding up his hands as he walked away

"I'll go talk with him more," Celegorm sighed as he stood up and walked after him. 

"You know you did not have to kick me as well," Caranthir said looking at Maglor. 

"Just being sure," Maglor replied. 

Caranthir just shrugged and said, "Not much we can do about it if they deiced to adopt the two boys. Might as well come to terms and live with it." 

"Uh...Moryo. You do know you are speaking about two _elflings_ as if are parents took in some kind of monstrous creatures." Maglor said. Caranthir just shrugged and just walked away of course not letting what he was thought or felt show. 

"What are we going to do with him?" Maglor asked. 

"Wish I knew," Maedhros replied. "Want to go talk with our new brothers?" 

Maglor nodded and stood up and walked with Maedhros to the tent the two were staying in. They came up to Celegorm and Curufin as they came to the tent. 

"They are asleep," Celegorm said with a bit of smirk. Curufin just had an odd expression on his face as he walked passed.

"What's up with him?" Maedhros asked watching Curuifn walk away. 

"I think when he saw the twins sleeping his heart melted a bit, I mean kinda hard not too. They were curled up next to each other sound asleep...it also looked like they had been crying recently." Celegorm said. He added the last part dropping the amusement from his voice. "Judging by the state of two handkerchiefs I saw in that tent a lot of it too." 

"Poor guys," Maglor said. 

"Yeah. I also explained to Curufin that if we wanted to find out what they just told our parents then he should be nice to them and earn their trust as probably our parents did." Celegorm said. 

Maglor and Maedhros just nodded as Celegorm spoke with them. 

"Also, I am looking forward to having them in the family. They were able to set traps that I could not spot. The only reason I knew I had them in the first place was since I asked a bird that was nearby about the two." He replied as he walked away. 

"How come I am suddenly worried?" Maedhros asked. 

"Since most likely you and I will have to keep all of them out of trouble," Maglor offered. 

"Yeah. That's it." He replied. 

"And your most likely right too," said a voice behind them. Meadhros and Maglor both jumped a foot in the air and spun around facing the twin boys. 

"We are light sleepers," Amras said. 

"We woke up when that elf started talking to you both," Amrod added. 

Meadhros and Maglor looked at each other noticing they did not mention or deny the crying. Yet, they pushed that away and looked back to the two elves. Maedhros said, "Well. If we are going to be family I think proper into introductions are in order. I am Nelyafinwe or Meadhros." 

"I am Maglor or rather Canafinwe or Kano for short. We normally call him Nelyo for short." Maglor said. "And you two are?" 

"I am Telufinwe," Amrod said. "Yet, I normally prefer to be called Amrod." 

"I am Pityafinwe," Amras said. "Yet, I'd rather be called Amras." 

The twins then looked at each other and said together, "Or you can just stick to calling us Ambarussa." 

* * *

Martadur looked up as Moreserce came into the candle lite room. "You have found the twins then?" Martadur asked looking up from his book.

"Yes but it seems they have got themselves drawn into a very interesting game." He replied. "They have met and seem to have caught the attention of Feanor and his band." 

"Did they now," Martadur said closing his book. 

"They did," Moreserce replied with a wide smirk. 

"I take it you have some idea or else you will not be smirking like you are." He said. 

"Of course I do," Said Moreserce. "I mean can you pass up the chance to want to play with them? They snap so easily and with our mutual agreement with some high powers, we know. It can prove to be very exciting." 

Martadur laughed and leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, "You sure you want to do this? Feanor is known to have a will of fire and considering what he did to those boats it's not just his will that is made of that." He said through a smirk.

"Of course," He said. "Playing with fire is fun and we do not mind getting burnt."

Martadur laughed as he took a clear glass and put it over a low candle. "Ture but it is even more fun to watch it slowly extinguish into nothingness." He said as the small flame fought for the oxygen that was remaining in the trapped space. Then it slowly burnt out and he removed the glass and watched the small line of smoke float into the air. "Isn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreacainted.


End file.
